


A Question of Peace

by AlexandraO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle of Hogwarts, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Hurt/Comfort, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Hermione Granger, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO
Summary: Twenty Years have passed since the Battle of Hogwarts, and Hermione has refused to set foot in Scotland since. Hogwarts was never rebuilt, the remnants of the castle and its grounds, nothing but a memorial. Will she be able to pull it together and finally find peace from the heartbreak of her past?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightofEvolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightofEvolution/gifts).



> This was written for the 20 Years Later Fest for Dramione Fanfiction Forum. Thank you to LightofEvolution for the prompt. Hope you enjoy! xx

Hermione fell to the ground and lost her grip on her vinewood wand as rubble crumbled from the castle onto her legs. The castle was slowly falling apart, magic no longer able to keep it standing after the multitude of hits it took from curses and various magical creatures. Lifting her eyes to witness the battle around her, Hermione screamed as she saw Ron succumb to the torture Greyback was putting him through. He looked in her direction one last time before she watched his bright blue eyes fade, the light leaving his eyes. Greyback had heard her screaming, and she frantically tried to pull her legs from underneath the fallen stone as he approached her. His teeth were bared, showing the disgusting, yellowing fangs protruding from his gums. With no time to succumb to the emotion she felt watching her friend..her future die in front of her eyes, she flung herself forward as far as possible, grunting in pain as her legs refused to budge. Wiggling her fingers, she brushed the tip of her wand, but couldn’t pick it up. 

 

She watched as her wand was crunched into several small pieces by a large foot. Before looking up, she knew who it was. The will to fight was leaving her. Dying just might be the easy way out. Making a split second decision, Hermione closed her eyes and reminisced on happier times. After several moments, she frowned and opened her eyes just in time to see Malfoy slice into the werewolf’s neck, severing his head completely, blood gushing over the both of them. 

 

“Malfoy?” Hermione asked incredulously.

 

“No time to explain now, Granger!” he shouted over the sounds of battle, wiping blood from his face. She watched as he raised his wand and lifted the rubble from her legs. “Can you stand?” 

 

She shook her head. “I think my legs are broken. I know the spell, but Greyback broke my wand.” He then looped his arms around her — one around her waist, the other underneath her knees. She wiggled underneath his grasp, unsure if she could trust him. Before she watched him slice open Greyback, she thought he was with the Death Eaters. Trust in someone can’t possibly change that quick. Can it? “Wha— What are you doing?” she sputtered out. 

 

“Stay still,” he commanded. He then lifted her and took off at a fast paced walk toward what used to be the entrance of the Great Hall. Helpless with her legs useless, she stopped wiggling in his arms and instead put a little faith in him hoping he wasn’t delivering her to the enemy and helped him navigate through the halls. 

 

“Where are we going?” she shouted, as he continued to run. He just shook his head in response, and Hermione huffed. The little bit of faith she had put in his moments ago was wavering at his lack of response. He could be running her straight into the arms of the enemy for all she knew. Malfoy’s head continued to whip back and forth, looking for danger. After what seemed like forever, Malfoy slowed down to a walk before stopping outside double doors she didn’t recognise. She opened her mouth once more to ask where they were when he lifted he moved them closer to the door and knocked lightly.

 

Hermione was surprised, to say the least when Madam Pomfrey poked her head out and ushered them inside. This wasn’t normally where the entrance to the Hospital Wing was located, but Hogwarts being magical had most likely started to move things around in an attempt to save itself and the people inside. Malfoy squeezed them through the small opening of the door and Hermione sighed in relief to see other members of the Order and Dumbledore’s Army in the room. She would be safer here. 

 

Turning her attention back to Malfoy, she let herself observe him as he manoeuvred her through the room and to an open bed. He had beads of sweat appearing on his forehead and his hair, for once, was dishevelled. She reached her hand up to wipe the dirt off his chin, and he stilled. She removed her hand immediately and looked away to avoid embarrassment. She had forgotten who they were for a moment. Arriving at an empty bed, he deposited her into it and flung himself in the chair next to the bed. 

 

“What are you doing?” she asked, trying to sit up in the bed. 

 

“You should stay laying down. Madam Pomfrey will be over to heal you in a moment.” 

 

“What are you doing?” she asked again. She needed to know and was beginning to become frustrated with his lack of answers. Her head was buzzing with questions and confusion. Why did he save her? She deserved an answer!

 

Malfoy opened his mouth and closed it before talking. He looked off into the distance before returning his gaze to her. 

 

“I—“ He was cut off by Madam Pomfrey showing up with a tray of potions for her. She took each one the matron gave her, saving the Dreamless Sleep for last. She still wanted to talk to Malfoy and didn’t want to be too drowsy. Throwing back the potion and placing it on the tray in front of her, she turned his attention back to him. 

 

“Granger, it’s a long story. But just know I am on your side. On the light side. I defected.” 

 

Hermione just nodded her head, the dreamless sleep beginning to take effect. She closed her eyes and fell into nothingness. 

* * *

Hermione sat in St. Mungo’s in the waiting room, distraught. Draco sat beside her, their fingers entwined. The fear and uncertain she went through when Ron died was nothing to how she was feeling now. Maybe it was because she still had Harry to lean on when Ron died but if Harry—. Her thought trailed off. She didn’t even want to think about that happening. Harry had returned to Godric’s Hollow last night, on Halloween, and that’s where they found him. The Death Eater sympathisers had ambushed him in his parents’ home, taking revenge on him for ending their Lord’s life and his reign of terror on Britain. Luckily, Hermione had felt something was off and came to his side, but it had been too late. She apparated him to St. Mungo's, and they were currently waiting to hear from the Healers. 

 

Hermione felt a nudge from her side and looked up to see a healer in lime green robes walking toward them. 

 

“Miss Granger. Mister Malfoy,” the healer addressed them. Hermione waited with baited breath to hear the fate of her friend. “I’m sorry. There’s nothing —“ 

 

Hermione didn’t hear the rest of the healer’s words. She fell to her knees and screamed, sobs wracking her body. First Ron, now Harry. How could this happen?

* * *

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat with Draco leaning over her, pushing her sweat covered bangs off her forehead. He said nothing, just pulled her into his arms placing a kiss below her ear. She took a deep breath and tried to steady her breathing. She looked at the clock, noticing it was after 12 am. It had officially been twenty years since the Battle of Hogwarts and nightmares of her friends’ fates still haunted her. 

 

Draco had been there by her side ever since he carried her into the hospital wing that horrid day. He comforted her in times of need and held her when she woke up screaming from her nightmares. If it wasn’t for him — and Scorpius, she would have given up on life long ago. Rolling into Draco’s side and into his arms, she breathed in his scent, placed a kiss on his bare chest and closed her eyes, drifting off into what she hoped would be a peaceful sleep. 

 

“Ready, Hermione?” Draco said, leaning against the door jamb to their bedroom. “It’s time.” Hermione stood up from her vanity and turned toward her husband, nodding. She wasn’t really ready, but she would never be ready. She walked closer to him and grasped his hand, hard. He gave her a small, reassuring smile and led her down the stairs to where Scorpius was waiting. 

 

“Ready Father? Mother?” Scorpius asked. Hermione smiled at their son — such impeccable manners. He had been a beacon of light in such depressing moments over the years. But the smile was short lived. Seeing Hogwarts for the first time in twenty years would be difficult and just thinking about it exhausted her. 

 

“We’re ready, darling,” Hermione responded, clasping his hand. She nodded at Draco who spun on the spot, apparating them to the one place Hermione swore she would never return to. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione wandered through the grounds of Hogwarts, looking upon the ruins of Hogwarts, sorrow etched across her face. She swallowed, pushing that lump in her throat away, attempting to keep the tears at bay. She kneeled down at the foot of a very worn headstone and pulled the sleeve of her cardigan over her left palm. Slowly, she brushed away the cobwebs and the dirt that accumulated over the years hiding the name. 

 

_ Ronald Bilius Weasley _

_ March 1, 1980 - May 2, 1998 _

_ Beloved Son and Friend  _

 

Ron had died twenty years ago in the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry not even six months later on Halloween in Godric’s Hollow. From that day on, she was on the only surviving member of their trio. That was just the beginning of the hard times. The thought crossed her mind many times that she would have rather died right there beside them than continue to live on without them.

 

Tears trailing down her cheeks, Hermione pulled out her wand and conjured flowers, placing them on top of his grave. With one last touch to Ron’s name, she stood and pulled away from his grave. Continuing her walk through the grounds, she saw several familiar names written on headstones. 

 

_ Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks —  _ the cemetery went on for miles, recognising those who had lost their lives in battle. It pained her to come back to this place. In the twenty years that had passed, she refused to step foot near Scotland.  It just reminded her of what could have been had Voldemort not destroyed their lives. It was a place of lost dreams and lost lives — not a thought she wished to dwell on. 

 

Finally turning away from the numerous headstones, her tears dried on her cheeks, she made her way back to the entrance knowing her husband and son would be there diligently waiting for her. Scorpius had wanted to come along, but Draco had realized this was something Hermione needed to do on her own. She was grateful — she needed closure and returning to where it all fell was just the beginning. 

 

Arriving at what used to be the Entrance Hall, Draco and Scorpius waited for her hand in hand. Draco looked more solemn than normal, and Scorpius was unusually quiet. Hermione assumed he had been asking questions about the ruins around them and Draco answered. The story of Hogwarts could put a damper on anyone’s mood. 

 

As she approached them, Draco reached out for her with his other hand, and she grasped it tightly. She could hear the quiet chatter of voice behind them. She realised then she must have spent longer out on the battlefield than she had intended. 

 

“Love, are you ready?” Draco asked quietly. 

 

“It’s time?” she asked in return. 

 

Draco nodded and squeezed her hand. They turned and headed into what used to be the Great Hall. It had been cleaned up minimally for the ceremony, but the rubble was just pushed up against what was left of the walls. Draco let go of her hand once they made it to their seats and instead draped an arm across the back of her chair, placing a reassuring hand on her neck. For that Hermione was grateful. She was determined to make it through her speech without losing her cool, though she knew no one would blame her. 

 

Kingsley walked up to the podium and cleared his throat. Even after 20 years, he was still the Minister of Magic. He was as brilliant as anyone they had before, and it would be disappointing to the entire wizarding community once he decided to retire. The crowd quieted down as he began to speak.

 

“I want to welcome each and every one of you for joining us here today,” Kingsley started, his voice echoing around the hall. “This place holds many memories for all of us, good and bad.” He paused for a moment, and Hermione knew he was trying to keep it together. “The Wizengamot’s decision not to rebuild Hogwarts was a tough one, but one they felt was best. Hogwarts still stands in remembrance of those who lost their lives here and to show magical communities across the globe that hope and the will to do what is right will always overcome the corrupt and dishonourable.” 

 

At that, a thunderous round of applause broke out and a few whistles could be heard from the back. Once everyone calmed down, Kingsley continued. 

 

“The woman I am going to introduce next is one of the bravest women I know. In the face of adversity during her time at Hogwarts, she continued to fight back and continues to do so today. Her love and kindness stretch far, caring for each person and creature she comes into contact with. I’d like to introduce to you, the remaining member of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger Malfoy.” 

 

Hermione was surprised at the thunderous applause she received from the crowd as she walked toward the podium near the front of the room. As soon as she took her place behind the large, wooden, podium, she gave a soft smile to Draco and Scorpius before turning her attention to the other people in the room. Before beginning, she gazed at the crowd long and hard. There were a few people she recognised — a few Weasley’s, Teddy, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Lee Jordan and the Patil twins. She was sure there were others, but now wasn’t the time to search for old classmates. They waited with bated breath along with the rest for her to begin speaking. 

 

“I didn’t want to return to Hogwarts today, or ever,” Hermione began. “I might have had fun and exciting times during my Hogwarts years, but for the last twenty years, I associated death and heartbreak with this place. When Kingsley asked me to speak today, it took immense courage to make the decision to come. I haven’t laid my eyes on this place since the Battle of Hogwarts, scared of what I might find.” Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. 

 

“For many, visiting war memorials and reading the names on the headstones gives them a sense of closure and I didn’t realise that until this morning as I walked around the Hogwarts grounds. I saw the many names of my friends and people I considered my family. Instead of dwelling on the bad, I’d like to share some of my favourite memories of those who have passed on.” Before Hermione even started to describe her friends, tears were silently streaming down her face. 

 

Taking a deep breathe, she continued. “Colin Creevey was an eager soul. The first day I met him, he flashed a picture of Harry sitting in this very room eating breakfast. I remember him yelling ‘Hiya Harry’. You’d never see him without his camera, catching memories through film to send home to his family. Lavender Brown was my roommate for six years. We never really saw eye to eye and had our fair share of boy problems.” Hermione smiled at the memory, and a few in the crowd laughed with her at the remembrance of jealousy both girls had for each other. How small and insignificant that seemed now. 

 

“Nymphadora Tonks, an esteemed member of The Order of the Phoenix. I will never forget her entertaining us in times of fear during the war with her ability to change her appearance at will. Her pig nose will always be one of my favourites. Remus Lupin was one of the greatest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we ever had, caring deeply for each student who crossed his path. He became a great friend, a confidant of mine in times in distress. And finally, Ron. Ron was one of my best friends. Someone who I had every intention of spending the rest of my life with. He was an intelligent, compassionate, caring, and yet, sometimes a bit hotheaded.” Hermione really laughed now, and looking up; she saw several of the Weasley’s nodding their heads in agreement, giggling with her. Fred and George even gave her identical thumbs up.

 

“He had a wonderful sense of humour, never failing to make those around him laugh. Seeing his headstone today put all of that into perspective, making me realise that I was living partly in the past, remembering him on his last day on Earth instead of celebrating the countless memories we had together. I implore you all today, to remember the good times you’ve had with lost friends and family instead of dwelling on the heartbreak of their passing. It was only moments ago that I realised the healing effect this could have.” Hermione then smiled, feeling a great weight being lifted off her shoulders as she finally accepted that Ron was gone. 

 

“I have several people I want to thank from throughout the years. The first being my family,” Hermione said, looking at Draco and Scorpius. “Draco saved me that fateful day in May twenty years ago, and we have been inseparable ever since. He has blessed me with a loving, joyful marriage and a beautiful son, who brings so much happiness to my life. Thank you for being my rocks. If it weren’t for you, I would have left this Earth long ago. I love you both so much. And as always, I want you all to remember and thank my best friend, Harry Potter. I could go on and on about how much I miss him and how I wish he were here today, but instead just remember him for the man, the friend, and the hero we all knew him to be. He put his life on the line multiple times for what he knew was right and was punished for his actions. Let’s give a moment of silence for all those loved and lost during the heat of battle.” 

 

Hermione stood at the front of the room, behind the large podium that hid her body and stared out into the crowd around her. A pin could be heard dropping, silent tears running down several faces. Attempting to keep it together, she looked at her feet until the moment of silence passed. 

 

“Leaving today, I encourage you all to walk the halls of Hogwarts with your friends and family, tell stories of your time here and remember what a glorious place this once was. Thank you.” 

 

Thunderous applause once more echoed through the hall. Hermione made her way back to her family where she was engulfed in a hug from Scorpius, and Draco’s lips found hers. 

 

“I’m so proud of you love,” Draco whispered, placing his thumbs on her cheeks, wiping away the wetness from her tears. He placed another kiss on her lips before pulling away and smiling. 

 

“Scorpius would you like to walk around Hogwarts and hear some of our memories from our time here?” Hermione asked.

 

“Yes, please!” He shouted. Hermione smiled and took Draco’s hand, walking toward the Entrance Hall, Scorpius walking and skipping ahead of them. 

 

The family of three roamed the hallways that didn’t have much rubble, staying on the lower levels for their safety, Draco and Hermione telling Scorpius stories of their days at Hogwarts. Eventually, they wandered back outside past the courtyard. Hermione walked up to a large stone and laughed, turning back to her husband and son. 

 

“Remember this place?” Hermione asked smiling. 

 

Draco laughed. “How could I forget? You have a mean right hook.” He touched his face as if lost in the memory. 

 

“You punched Dad?” Scorpius said, his mouth dropping open. 

 

“That I did,” Hermione said, walking back to Draco and placing a hand on his cheek. “But he deserved it. He was a prat.” 

 

“Never a truer statement. Though it was then, I realised I’d teased you so relentlessly because I liked you,” Draco admitted, before placing a kiss on her lips. 

 

“Tell me another story,” Scorpius pleaded, as Hermione and Draco broke from their kiss. 

 

“How about we tell some more stories over dinner?” Draco suggested. Hermione nodded and started walking back toward the village. The other two caught up quickly, each grasping one of her hands. They walked hand in hand, away from the castle, and Hermione, for once, was in complete peace. 


End file.
